


我的整片星空

by Demmer



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demmer/pseuds/Demmer
Summary: 喜欢是见色起意，爱是日久生情——这两个碰撞在一起，那就是我们的爱情。————本质是个彻彻底底的黑历史（x





	1. Chapter 1

01

“您好端端一位政法系高材生，毕业论文是让隔壁天文学长教的？丢不丢人啊你！”半躺在上铺的亚裔室友Jake一只脚耷拉在床头，手里一刻不缓地扣着键盘，忙碌的同时不忘奚落Chris一句。

这位高材生倒是清闲地伸了个懒腰：“并不会——”他毫不谦虚地炫耀，“毕竟，这是我与我男朋友共同努力的成果。事半功倍的道理大家都明白。”他边说边把笔记本合上，轻佻地朝他们勾了勾嘴角。

另一位室友Anthony眉间一跳，Fuck。

毕竟是和自己从黄金单身俱乐部混了好几年的哥们儿，现在说脱就脱，论文还说写完就写完，这日子真是一天比一天难过。

不管怎么说，期末论文这等大事，还是让这个有了对象便头顶长眼的讨厌鬼率先搞定了。

Chris没再花工夫损他，整了几本期末考点整合和复习资料塞进包里，简单地朝他挥挥手告了别：“今天去图书馆。”

Chris并不知道，Anthony在他转身彻底消失在自己的视线中时，正认真地眯着眼端详他蹭着鞋子揣上时候的样子。盯着他他略微弯下腰时肩胛附近夏季T恤掩盖不了的肌肉线条，看他的一头金发和又长又卷的睫毛——的确是招女生喜欢的类型。

Chris转出去后Anthony才慌忙回神。刚才自己是不是看得太认真了？怎么感觉自己暗恋他一样？？他心虚地瞪了Charles朝他睇来促狭的一笑。“笑你妈，论文进度剩多少？”

可惜啊，招女孩子喜欢没有用，毕竟他是整个校园第四位知道Chris是gay的人。至于前两个，一个是Chris，一个是他的小男朋友。这种情报他觉得相当有利用价值。在两位正主没打算公开出柜前，他打算一直保密。

图书馆离寝室步行距离说长不长，说近也不近。男寝离食堂不过下楼转个弯儿的工夫，可是学校也许考虑到学生下了饭点便会去图书馆温温功课或者眯一会儿作个午休，又觉得吃饱了直接干坐几个小时对身体不好，便故意设置了一段距离让学生们都遛个弯散散心。

合欢蔽野的阴凉覆满校园间的柏油马路，絮状的花瓣都落在草坪上。路上行人骑着车的牵着手相顾私语的形单影只默不作声的什么都有。Chris看了个大概，不管是什么肤色什么国籍的同学，还真没一个能比得上自己的帅气逼人。

走在路上的时候他没事可做，只好去想自己的那位好学长。他是天文系五年级的硕士研究生，寝室和自己就在同一层，来自罗马尼亚。有一副斯文败类似的黑色细框眼镜，还有一张很软也很好亲的嘴。可惜距离上次亲吻时间有些久了，Chris都快忘了与他接吻时的滋味。只记得很幸福，下次找机会得再占他一次便宜。而初次与学长见面，也是在图书馆。很明确的说，Chris是先动心的那一个。

Chris生命中做过最不后悔的一件事之一，肯定要数他在那天履行了要去图书馆死磕大纲的flag。否则凭他那天困得快横躺在马路上的程度，他大概率晕头转向地就要回寝室四仰八叉地蒙在被窝里睡到晚上。

也许是上帝给他勤勉努力的回馈，当他在笔记本上胡写乱画在半梦半醒的幻觉中弥足深陷的光景，在他的侧对面——不偏不倚靠着落地窗的那个位置，赐予了他一份巨大的礼物。

Chris起初只是豁然清醒。落地窗靠着正南的方向，于是阳光都很偏袒地尽往这打过来，镀得那人身上都散出金色暖光。

明明同他坐在一块的同学们也不外乎也都裹了一层黄灿灿的浆糖，可在Chris眼里，暖光萦绕在星星四周，浆糖的汁水却在小作坊的走道间散出庸人的腻味。

Chris也不知道那是种什么感觉。脑袋里嗡嗡地像蚊子在叫。

那个人扶了扶黑框眼镜，Chris看了他几分钟愣是一眼都没抬起过。

于是Chris立刻拿起纸笔，想写张纸条准备放在他的桌上。

他很努力地去用工整的笔迹写，可是过度的激动让他脑子里乱七八糟，或是单词拼写错了，或是言语措辞不当，他就像一个即将被推上舞台做演讲的小学生一样紧张。

也许那就叫“喜欢”？

“喜欢是见色起意。”

他自嘲地想，Chris Evans是个很肤浅的人。他会沦陷，假如有一个天气正好的日子，阳光照耀在一张很好看的侧脸上。

纸条上说：“你好啊，如果你已经有对象，看到这里就可以扔掉啦——如果没有，那就麻烦你花这一会儿时间看完我真心流露出的这些文字吧。今天真是一个晴朗的日子啊，我的心情却因你变得更好。我是政法系二年级的学生，叫我Chris就行，寝室就在404号。其实写到这里我最想说的是你长得真的很好看，你们系一定有很多女孩子追求你吧？我所发现的你，学习也格外刻苦努力，希望你期末考核圆满成功。有意交个朋友吗？这是我的联系方式：xxxxxxxx，如果没有打扰到你或者引起你的厌烦，诚恳地希望你能给我一个机会更加深入地了解你。”

Chris脑海里飞快给了几个收信人可能做出的反应。

1、看了第一行，扔掉。  
2、有对象了，但秉持着好奇心看完了，还是无奈地扔掉。  
3、他旁边的那位同学发现了纸条上的内容，嘲笑他：“哟，追求者够多，都有男生了？”他气急，将纸条搓成球扔了。  
4、无视掉。  
5、欣然接受。

当他心怀忐忑地脑补完，抬头一看。

人呢？

桌上什么都没有放，椅子被很严谨地推入了原位。

就好像那个头发被渲染成金黄色的小王子从未出现过一样。

Chris来不及收拾书包，直接揣着纸条找了大半个图书馆，企图在书架之间找到他。寻找未果，他飞奔出图书馆，十几分钟后欲哭无泪地扫兴而归。

“同学，你手机掉了。”

Chris探了探口袋，果然刚落地上去了。那可是他刚换才一个月的手机，他循声连忙回头去找，心里抽疼抽疼的。

不过方才那一声“同学”很软昵又好听，竟令Chris无端生出很多好感。 

地上并没有他的宝贝手机，他抬头去看，先注意到的不是手机，而是拿着它笑着在看自己的人。

连谢谢都忘了说，他直直望着那双黑框眼镜下灰蓝色带点惨绿的眼睛，十分诚实地投射出自己狼狈的神态。对方半长的褐色头发垂到眼前，他不得不捋好放在耳后。老天，这究竟是什么八点档肥皂剧标配情节——Chris看着对方扬起来的很好看的嘴角，差点要哭出声来。他哆哆嗦嗦攥着纸条：“同……同学，这纸条我刚想给你的。”

生平他再没有过这种束手无策的感觉了。如果不幸被Anthony和Jake这俩家伙看见，Chris天天被他们调侃起的黑历史又要添上一桩。

以Chris自己的话来说，他仿佛在望着殖民教堂式的神像。神像的面容模糊极了，只有一双会击人心的眼睛，明明纯得像小奶猫的黑曜石，却又昭显出一番动荡心旌的光焰。

学长接过来看了看那些文字，于是笑了笑：“很高兴认识你啊。我和你住得很近，在452室。你要想找我，就叫我Seb。”

Chris耳根都红透了，他觉得也许是那天太热了：“那，那······Seb，你在哪个院校，你、你同意和我以后经常见面吗？”

Seb快要被他的小迷弟这一番表白给弄得哭笑不得：“天文系——航天工程读研，我大五了。很高兴认识你。你叫Chris吗？这名字很常见。我室友也读法，我记得他说过他们系低年级有个帅哥很招女生喜欢，也叫Chris······”

“Chris Evans？”他试探着念出自己的名字，说完他就立刻想给自己来一巴掌。

Seb错愕地看着他，笑了笑：“原来就是你啊。果真很不同凡响——Chris……Christie？”

刚认识才一分钟的男神居然叫了自己昵称，Chris激动得快要昏过去。他目光都快因为神经的极度紧张有些涣散了，忙擦去额头上大滴大滴的汗水，重新将目光聚焦在Seb身上。

“既然都这样了，那不妨告诉你，我叫Sebastian Stan，从欧洲来到加利福尼亚。只有很亲近的人才可以叫我Seb或者Sebby哦，我可对你一开始就释放了特权，小Christie。”

Chris怔怔地看着他，却根本不确定Seb是否接受了自己的爱意还是他对谁都这样。或者，他根本不忍心拒绝自己。

他有很多理由可以去认真想，可是当时的他因为一点心存侥幸而颤栗狂喜，他激动得想要落泪。更要命的是，Seb答应他晚上一块出去吃饭。

Chris在寝室里挑了很久很久的衣服，他快要被这场来得太快太快的爱情冲昏头脑。Anthony和Jake震惊地连声赞叹：“我们的甜心要出嫁了？”

Seb也很用心地选了一件很好看的夹克衫。当然，在Chris眼里，他穿什么都很好看。

一同约会的时候，Chris真的很感动也很开心。他不是没有约过女同学，可对于Seb，那是完全不一样的两种感觉。他们有很多话都可以在夏夜的风里诉说。两个人像是老朋友，不疾不徐地走在棕榈树下，也很像一对细水长流的恋人，有许多心照不宣的默契。

于是两个人说起喜欢看的电影和书，喜欢的球队和兄弟姐妹间的趣事。

Seb最深刻地记得，Chris还喜欢小马宝莉，他会一丝不苟地和Seb说他究竟为什么而喜欢。Seb也认真地在听，他在Chris说“有空一块去迪士尼玩”的时候会笑得像个小孩子。不甚齐整的牙齿都变得很可爱，睫毛睁开落下的时候都弯弯翘翘，眼睛晶亮得如同伯劳憩在枝头，又好像月色晕染了一层糖霜敷在里面。

Chris觉得一切都那么的虚幻而不真实。于是当他们在夜场的最后一场电影散后，在只有路灯阑珊、夜风低吟的无人街道上，就着一点温存的酒液，Chris试图去吻了吻Seb。

Sebastian永远是那么的随和。他没有拒绝。

他干脆缴了械，连一点力气都没有用。他被牢牢钳制在灯光照不到的街角，微张着唇，津液都与对方交媾在一起，难舍难分。

Seb的嘴唇像棉花糖一样，咬一口甜腻腻的，于是还想再咬。今天嘴唇上和口腔里染上了香槟的味道，甜味变得清苦，而棉花糖的本质依旧是那样转瞬即逝又易碎易溶的。Chris很用力地去吻他，他们不过今天才相识，Seb对于他依旧是一个秘密，他只有狠命地用这种耳鬓厮磨的方式，才能给自己一种安全感和真实感。

神明也是可以被凡人所轻易亵渎的吗？

他吻着吻着，流了泪。

Seb很体贴地问他，你为什么哭？

Chris说，因为我很爱你。

于是两个人继续拥吻，湿热的气息化成雾环绕在他们的四周不去，它们仿佛通灵一般，看着这一对恋人啊，在丰饶生长的情爱中散出诱人芳香。

第二天醒来，是在旅馆。

两个人赤裎相对，就着余醉未醒，Seb又用嘴帮Chris 纾解了一下。精液都四射到他的头发、脸，和胸脯上，而被他弄得连连喟叹的Chris，又扶着身下高高坚挺的家伙往昨夜挞伐了一夜的入口直入进去。

两个人都从未尝试过和男性做爱，即使Chris只需要用力地操他，那感觉还是有很多不同。他将自己的身体紧紧与Seb相贴，而自己的大腿根部与Seb软得过分的两瓣臀不断地碾磨。他想更深入，更深入，他更想问Seb，你真的爱我吗？你从未说过你爱我。最后他没有问，他只是用暴风雨般密集的攻势来倾诉爱意。

他说Sebastian是他的神明，他还说，要以凡人蝼蚁的力量将神明也扯下凡尘，于是现在他正狠狠地往他身上刻着标记。

即使是已经同他有了性关系，Chris还是心虚地觉得这一切都像泡沫般易碎瑰艳。

除非得到他的一句，我很喜欢你啊，我很爱你，Christie。

这段所谓恋情是很隐私而封闭的。

Chris的手机昨天一摔摔碎了屏幕，Seb和他一同去重新贴了一张膜。老板笑着说你们哥俩儿关系可真不错。

Seb于是腹诽，他哥们儿的技术挺好，弄得他昨夜高潮了六次呢——这还是两个人在地板上收拾垃圾时猜测的结果。

两人在分岔路口告了别。

452的房间里除了Seb一个人也没有，Chris还沉湎于恋爱的欢乐和甜蜜中，而此时在一旁的404房间，两个单身狗还纳闷他们的甜心这一连好几个夜晚去哪儿了。

他们的甜心正窝在452，笑靥如花地钻进男朋友的被窝里，窸窸窣窣地将Seb和自个儿的衣裤都褪去。

宿舍里的床载着两人的重量，还发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。每一回动作，这床都像漂在海里的孤舟摇摆不定，发出恼人的噪音。

而这噪音，断断续续地延续到了后半夜。

避孕套都是Seb给的，垃圾箱里堆满了狼藉。Chris到底有一些羞耻之心，将垃圾袋整好打了一个结，便勤快地跑路到楼下扔垃圾去。

送完上楼的时候，Chris突然想起一个问题。

Seb为什么有这么多避孕套？

02

今天Seb依旧照常带着电脑去了图书馆。

回来的时候，室友们发现他脸上的表情比出门前复杂得多。他将纸条小心地压在某本书里——这本书是他最爱的小说之一，他特地重金求购了一本典藏版。书页厚重，足够将那张因Chris过分紧张而被攥出好几张褶皱的求爱信压平了。

Seb换了几套衣服，最后决定为白T配一件黑色薄夹克衫，现在是夏末秋初，受地中海气候的影响，空气里依旧绵绵升腾着燥热的风。

他和室友们说：“今天约个朋友吃饭，今晚不一定回来。”

躺在床上喝茶养生看着体育杂志的Charles早已习以为常：“行，我们天文系小王子又有新床伴了。”

Seb抬头看了他一眼，有点苦涩又有点自嘲地笑了笑：“这位不一样。而且我不能亏待他，否则这里过不去。”

室友们相继挑眉。面对这位常年奖学金拿到手软的名副其实“天文小王子”，他们对他的印象也无非就是，白天上课温功课，晚上蹦迪加泡妞。

不是说学霸都是拿别人睡觉的工夫秉烛夜读的吗？他们可从未见过这么风流倜傥的。

Seb的父亲还奖励过他一台天文望远镜，平时没时间摆弄便拿了一层布严严实实罩着。然而他并不知道，室友们偶尔会煞有介事地拿望远镜去窥探Seb的行踪。当然，也并不能看到什么。

Seb这回又出门了。不过室友们倒没看见过他如此认真打扮，也许今天这位约会对象，就是那个和他桃色绯闻特别多的系花呢。

室友们哄笑着去看窗外的动静。暮色四合，将近傍晚的天光都昏暗得看不清明，但依稀看得出来与Seb并肩的那位是位个头不小的男生。

“卧槽，还真是朋友？”

“Sebastian原来是gay？”

Chris的金发在风里曳曳，Seb转头去看他。Chris小心翼翼地去牵他的手，从指尖的触碰，直到十指都交握，他激动到心里的火光都四射，眼里像泡腾片入水一样翻滚着浓情蜜意。Seb将这些都看到了，他说小伙子，别看我，你看看前面的路。

03

Chris终于走到图书馆。他自那几天与Seb如胶似漆后，见他的次数就少了起来。论文写完了，可惜Seb只是改动几个词罢了。毕竟Chris也没奢望过一个航天工程系的学生还能道出一堆公文写作的术语。

他看到了Seb。他激动地找到了离他最近的一个空位，将书包放下来后，他走上前去准备找几日不见的好男友嘘寒问暖。

今天Seb的身旁还坐了一个和他时不时交谈甚欢的女生。Chris有些纳闷，也转瞬释然，大概是同学吧。

他看他们那般融洽，取消了方才的念头，没再敢去叨扰。他坐下来翻开电脑，却发现半天都没把心思放在学习上。原来他一直下意识将注意力放在Seb和那位女生的身上——那女生长得很漂亮，一头棕色的波浪鬈发，小麦色鲜亮的皮肤，一双焦糖色的眼睛从头到尾都目不转睛地盯着Seb看。

Chris显然是按捺不住，拜托是我和我男朋友好多天不见，怎么突然冒出来一个女生插在我们两个之间？

而Seb也从头到尾都没注意到自己。

Chris从没意识到过自己的占有欲是这般强烈。他正想上前去把Seb拉回身边，却发现那美女拽着Seb离开了座位。

……好像不是拽着，是牵着手。

苦于图书馆没办法大声喧哗，Chris觉得自己憋得快发疯了。他急促地跟着这两个人走在后面，这一男一女可真是——如此般配。

Seb与那位女生一同躲进书架间。他们本是要找书，Chris便也佯装挑书，烦躁地随便拨了一本下来，大喇喇地翻着书页，目光毫不遮掩地往Seb那里使劲瞥。

“……”

那女生攥着Seb的衣领，借着林立的书架做遮掩，狠狠地啄了他一口。

Chris没看见他的Seb有半分抗拒的行为，他本应该大力将女生推开的——那样Chris还不至于气急败坏到现在这副模样。Seb意犹未尽地搂着女生的脖子环着她的腰，将那个吻继续了下去。

Sebastian可真是个随和的老好人啊。他从来不会拒绝任何一个人。Chris面色变得十分凝重，心跳变得越来越快，快要将他闷得喘不过气来。他的额头也冒出大滴汗水，他手颤颤地凶狠地把书猛地插回去，而那一排书轰然倒下。

他好像明白了Seb那些成堆的避孕套是怎么回事。

Chris心烦意乱地去捡掉在地上的书，他看到身旁伸过来的一双手。

是Seb的手，指尖还冒着粉粉的晕。这是多么好看的一双手，可惜并不是只属于他一个人。

他扬起头，看着那双令自己肖想而疯狂的眼。他的目光忍不住低下去，盯着那双鲜红的嘴唇，水光为之添了一份娇艳。

那是一朵清晨的红玫瑰，它看起来很温柔可爱，可它的荆棘刺入骨血。它花瓣渗血的惨红不一定来自它本身，还有一部分来自它伤害过的人。

他看着Seb，认真地想——他为什么那般迷人？他为什么身上散出甘郁的缪斯一般的芳香？

因为他是阿佛罗狄忒。他身上的香味，来自万花丛中的那抹芬芳。

Chris盯着他一阵无言。他上前在他佻薄的嘴唇上狠狠咬了一口。一股铁锈的血腥味漫开来。

目的很简单，Chris正是要去咬破他的唇。目的完成后他便立刻放开了。

他说，Seb，你的嘴唇很甜很软，是个人都会想去尝一尝它的味道。

并不是每个人都很幸运得到这个权利，因为这个权利的施舍者是你。可惜我看见你是一位滥用职权的人，所以请昏庸无道的小王子——风流成性的Sebastian告诉我，我与你的床伴们是否都一样？


	2. Chapter 2

04 

Sebastian在看着他的时候，眼里并非有意地流出轻佻的情绪。只是当他无意识地用舌尖掠过嘴唇时，总有一种蝴蝶的轻翅撞着枪口的轻薄无礼。 

咬出血来的嘴唇被舔舐后，惨红的血色晕染开来，就像玫瑰凋零的前夜。

如果人人都是经过精心调制的成果，Seb一定是花香调的美人——无需言语，也会有一种令人心悸的冲击力。 Chris曾说他很羡慕星空，因为它们可以被Sebastian很长时间地专注凝望。如果群星发现望远镜下的眼睛比它们本身还要璀璨，它们会不会掉下来，坠落在这片星球上？ 

而此刻Chris的目光湿冷而危险，他才发现原来Seb那双眼睛，也可以变得如此狡黠、散漫， 灰蓝色的透明玻璃珠会折射出令人发指的冷漠。 

Seb转向后面错愕的——Chris并不知道那便是天文系的著名系花。Seb在女生的手背上亲了一口，他说，Sweetheart，你先回去。与你在一道，我感到很愉快。

Chris竭尽耐心提出的问题最后聊以如此答复，他确信了，自己可能不过只是Seb的炮友之一。 

一想到这，他几乎要被这挑衅的举动气到血脉偾张，面色一度一度地涨红，像一瓶46%的氢气，压抑着冲破着火点时的爆鸣。（他本来就不算一个过分冷静沉着的人——鬼知道他为什么当年偏偏选了个法学系。 ）

两个人像和平分手的情侣，坐在咖啡厅的座位上四目相对。

Chris忘了在路上Seb是以怎样的无情去面对自己的疯狂诘问。最后他说Seb，我对你是很认真的。 

Seb扬起脸看着他的样子，心底觉得竟有些滑稽。他凉薄地坦言：“从我们知道姓名到上了床才过了几个小时，你如果说对我认真，那我是不是还要背负上，辜负了你一片真心的罪名。”

Chris被这些问话几乎怔到出了幻觉感。他沉默了很久，好像一个行将就木之人的灵魂被迁出胴体，他看着Sebastian的眼睛和脸，脑子里很多与之有关的东西若隐若现地浮沉起来。 

早在当年学校里传疯了关于那位蝉联好几届一等奖学金的Sebastian Stan，即使是不同学系也该有所耳闻。可是Chris依旧一个字没落进耳里。在室友讨论起他不感兴趣的话题时，他多半会戴上耳机，有时候是听歌，有时候是当耳塞阻隔噪音。而每年结业式颁奖典礼，他都会睡昏过去，他的认真从来不愿意放在别人的风光上面——向来如此。后来他追悔莫及，如果他能早一点和Seb遇见，故事的开始也许就可以提前。 

Chris意识到自己好像眼睛有点湿，赶紧抹了抹脸简单整理了一番，他一点都不想在Seb面前哭出来：“你是在拿你对待别人的感情看待我吧……Sebastian。” 

说起来，Seb在学校里倒也算得上风云人物，校园里流传过诸多关于他的风流韵事。不过大多数的人还是中规中矩地更对他的奖学金感兴趣，那些流言蜚语对Sebastian的形象几乎毫无影响。 

所以常年簇拥在繁花、荣誉和各式谣言里的Sebastian，也许早就认为学校里的每一位同学都对自己有所了解。至于什么一见倾心一眼万年的说法，他向来只当成肥皂剧里的泡沫看。而当Chris看向自己时，他想，又一个见色起意的傻瓜过来了。 

所以——当Chris说“我爱你”时，Seb并没有去主动吻他，他没有用糯糯的声音将气息喷洒在他的颈窝里说，我也爱你。 

他无条件地接受对方的温柔攻势，他借用粘稠暧昧的气氛欺骗了那个动不动就说爱的傻瓜。 

Seb看着他的眼睛，它像摄人心魄的湖蓝色漾在眼底，湖底的暗礁与沙石悉贮其中。他思忖着说：“如果说你和我的其他‘朋友’有什么不同，那就是你是唯一一位男性。” 

“当然，你也许比别人更喜欢我。你是个很会说情话的男孩，女孩子会很喜欢听。”Seb摩挲着拈在指间的那根烟，Chris知道他可能并不想再继续这个话题了。 

他拧了拧眉，最后没再说什么，甚至还差点落掉了他的手机。Seb递给他道：“Pal，拿好了，你的东西。”

从遇见他开始到告别他结束，似乎都是这台手机充当着铰链般的角色，将一段疯狂的爱恋穿连在一起，严丝合缝地宣告了一段感情的终结。

回到寝室过后的Chris就像变了一个人，他毫无生气地靠在椅子上，过了会儿又默默地洗了澡上了床。对床的Anthony懵逼地和Jake面面相觑，这才多久啊，可怜的孩子就失恋了。 

更为心疼的是Anthony，他心底如意算盘砰砰响的“情报”还没来得及好好利用，正主就分道扬镳了。不过他觉得好兄弟落难时好像不该本着如此自私自利的想法，他张了张口：“Chris······Evans?” 

Chris翻了个身，恹恹地说：“你他妈别管了。” 

Anthony想说的话被堵了回去，讪讪地闭上了嘴。他用口型跟Jake进行交流，这小子绝逼是被甩了。 

早在当时在知道Chris和Seb已经来过几发后，两个人都震惊得掉了一地鸡皮疙瘩。

Jake担心Chris被骗，道听途说过Seb过去风流成性的秩闻，也小心翼翼地和他提过几次。不过Anthony是奖学金的狂热追随者，他兢兢业业地学习，还不都是为了也能省点钱交这死贵的学费——如果说那个他羡慕到发酸的人其实是个到处惹风流债的货，他肯定会因此猝死。

他毫不犹豫地反驳，你懂个球，他要真这样品行科可能就够呛，还拿个毛奖学金。Chris前仰后合地听他们斗嘴，笑过以后便把这些东西都忘得很快。对于没必要或不想记住的东西，他一向像得了阿尔兹海默的老年人一样转头就忘得一干二净。 

不过在看到Seb的安全套后，他有些疑惑——可惜他妈的偏偏问的时候不对，他边操他边问。Seb扭头吻他的耳垂，又亲他的眼角，辗转到他的唇瓣，又一次用亲吻封缄。Chris被亲得像金鱼一样七秒后通通忘个精光，他狠命地顶弄他，他翻了个身把Seb抱在怀里，让他受着入侵物在体内搅动的极乐感。所以最后避孕套的事不了了之，Chris想这一定是通通为他准备的。

一想到Seb在情爱中难以自制的呻吟不单单只属于自己，一想到他湿润的眼角、柔软的躯体——还有许许多多女孩子们会看见，他就思前想后地要发疯。Seb会在他与女孩子们做时讲些什么？他也会缱绻地流连在女孩子的身体上，他们会接着吻，Seb在那时候只心心念念着女孩子的整个人却把自己抛诸脑后。他会将精液留给她们，将欲望给予又抽离，最后一同堕入离开渊薮万里的谷底。 

脑子里一通杂线。 所以在与自己未相见之夜，他又带了多少女孩子一同度过？他忘了问。 他快疯了。 他闭上眼睛全部都是Seb的声音和脸，他只想到Seb那儿去，他会和他干一场最酣畅淋漓的分手炮。 

他想顶到他身体最深的沟壑，就像要将他操成两半一样。阴茎会让他的小腹鼓出一个弧度，他的手被死死按住动也动不得，挣扎着哭又会苦笑着嘤咛，泪花迷离地洒在眼睛四周和面庞，枕头也变得很湿，头发在上摩挲时会有屏息凝神才能听见的声响。他忍不住讨着饶，说Chris我爱你，只爱你——别无半分虚假。你轻一点，可以吗？ 

他在入梦前反反复复地想着的都是如此画面。

最后，他梦到自己只身一人走在蓝色的山间。日光如约而至，灼伤他的苍白的肌肤，就像化脓的荼靡败落。他被骗进一所罗马尼亚的城堡，风卷来疥藓漫布的墙垣。爱欲女神离他而去，阿尔忒弥斯的弓箭射向心口，他倒在白蔷薇国度的雪色里死去。 

一觉梦醒，他揉了揉头。加州的阳光洒在窗帘上，飞鸟的鸣声穿过风间。

他笑了笑，就让那个来也匆匆去也匆匆的荒唐故事过去。 都过去。 

05 

Sebastian等Chris走后，在咖啡厅坐了一个小时。中途点了杯热咖啡，他在啜饮时没留心溅出了滚烫的汁液，手鲜红鲜红的很疼。他想，如果Chris在，肯定会过来细心地为自己用温柔的气息吹散难捱的疼痛。也许会为自己寻找一袋冰，怨自己不该如此粗心，再贴心地将冰袋敷在手上。 

可惜现在似乎不是让他想这个的时候——他回过神来，原来自己一贯是在利用他的感情吗——正如他向Chris所宣判的那样。

一切的浪漫和惊喜都只是由Chris一个人徒劳编织。Seb只需在旁边静静地看着他做着如斯幻梦，而并不需要主动上前帮他点什么，他只要学会默默地接受，这个梦就可以一直继续。 

那个让Seb“crush on”的人还没有真正出现呢。那人也许恰好是Chris，也许不是。 

而Seb一向觉得，“欲”不过是人性深处求全的本能，就像恒星几近亘古地存在于宇宙间一样——它也长久存在于人的思想中。

所以寻找同类交配的这种自动物初现时便延续下来的传统，不仅仅是传宗接代的必要因素，也可以充当一味调剂。 

而在认识Chris后，他再也没跟别的异性过夜了。他只是还不习惯于完全将那些漂亮的女孩子们拒之门外的生活。 

他还是会亲女生的脸，不过从没有给过Chris的“我爱你”，也没有给过这些连暧昧对象都算不上的女生们。 

因为“欲”是调剂，“情”不是。 

他猛地一口喝光了杯底剩余的咖啡，滚烫的冒着热气的都纷纷无情浇注进喉咙里，刺激得他眼底渗出了水。 

一见钟情的概率是多少呢？ 

0.000049。 

如果两个人都对彼此一见钟情，那概率是多少呢？ 

他们是宇宙的微尘，要奔走多少年才能遇见啊。 

06 

Chris还像以前一样隔三差五去一趟图书馆。他似乎毫不避讳，仿佛从来不认识一个人叫Sebastian一样。 

他偶尔会坐在曾经那个第一眼就望见了Seb的座位上发着呆，坐在旁边的Anthony在他面前挥了挥手：“喂，看空气呢？” 

老天。

Chris拍了拍自己的后脑勺：“那个座位光线不错，下次去那里坐坐。” 

Anthony看了他一眼，一脸鄙夷又想笑，只好无奈地看向了手中的作业。“单身有什么不好。”他的大脑中重复着这样强烈的信号。 

接下来的一段时间，Chris开始对追求他的女孩子变得特别热情。  
在食堂，亦或在林荫道上，Chris与送他小礼物的女生们言笑晏晏。 

Jake看到都惊呆了，以往的Chris对献殷勤的女生一向礼貌至极，疏离地报以微笑，疏离地致以感谢，最后再说一句——“抱歉。” 而他从未这样过。Jake没记错的话，昨天和Chris在长亭里牵着手的人是一个长发及肩的金发美女，而今天这这位“约会对象”，却是个黄皮肤的亚洲女孩。 

Anthony双手抱着肩看他泡妞，吐槽说：“这小子如果也像他前男友那样，这学校里估计明年就会有十个叫Chris爸爸的小孩。” 

在这段时间里，和Chris牵过手看过电影的女孩不计其数——基本上每一个对他有好感的女孩都得到了这个机会。他们都庆幸地觉得自己和这位大帅哥在一起了，可第二天就发现Chris又和别人在一块暧昧。 

Chris最终也从中挑了一个作为固定伴侣，那是一个和Seb长得有些神似的女生，名叫Alexia。她有着焦糖色的浓密长发，灰蓝色的大眼睛，笑起来酒窝很甜，简直像爱神的弓箭。 

看着Alexia笑起来的时候，Chris觉得那就像是Sebastian弯着眼角在对他甜甜地笑，像蜂蜜似的灌在心里。 

Alexia无数次向Chris表达过心迹，Chris也看得出来她很想和自己做爱。Chris甚至有一种强烈的感觉，这个女孩子也许根本不是喜欢自己，而是一心追求和自己打上一炮的感觉。 

Chris给她送过花，带她去换新的包，可是面对女孩子宽衣解带的请求时，他每次都找过理由搪塞。 

Alexia气愤地问，你是不是阳痿？ 

Chris：“……” 

除了Sebastian，没有人再能让他拥有性欲了——至少目前为止。

他有时候很抱歉，想和女孩子说，我们分手吧。 

可是Alexia朝他转过头来，漂亮的眼睛在闪耀。 

他改了改口，对Alexia说，你的眼睛很美丽。“just like Se……S，star.” 

女孩子很开心自己的眼睛被夸赞像星星。

她说，你的眼睛更明亮。我的眼睛是蔚蓝色，你的眼睛是冰蓝色，我们多配啊，不是吗？ 

Chris目光还有些忧郁地流连在远处，闻言笑着，点了点头。 

洛杉矶的晚风吹过，他站在街口静静地看马路上车与人变换流动。路灯很亮很亮，是橘黄色的，有点像图书馆落地窗外的阳光。 

女孩挽过Chris的手，问道：“Christie，明天晚上我有一个派对，你过来吗？” 

Chris看着女孩真诚的眼睛，答应道，当然可以。 

他还学着那个人，软昵地唤了她一声，Sweetheart。 

女孩子在他的脸上吻了一下。淡淡的唇印留在Chris的侧脸上，在夜灯里折射出星星一般的碎光。


	3. Chapter 3

派对的选址相当别致，在比弗利山庄的一所酒店。

这里是纸醉金迷的代名词，许多人连奢望也不敢的地方。Chris如约来到酒店以后，他停下脚步，一眼便望见旁边的Alexia正等在酒店厅堂的沙发上喝咖啡。

她穿着矢车菊蓝的露肩裙，耳边坠着一对玫瑰金色的宝格丽，长头发高盘起来，蓝眼睛的上方涂了厚厚的一层亮色眼影，美艳极了，却和Chris印象里那个可爱的说自己和他多般配的女孩子判若两人。

Chris有些纳闷，这是什么多重要的派对吗——Alexia家里并不算非常富裕，她为了这次聚会难不成还借了一套裙子和成堆的名贵首饰？

大厅上方的水晶灯打出碎金，照耀在Alexia身上。Chris看着她的耳坠星星般闪烁，恍惚间觉得，自己从未认识过这样的一个女孩。

Alexia是这么受异性欢迎，四周都是和她聊着天的男生。Chris即使已经和她只相隔了咫尺的距离，她也一点也没注意到来自那双眼睛的危险打量。Chris看见她的腰间搭了一双来自异性的手，而Alexia却毫不在意，依旧谈笑风生。

Chris有些无奈，但远没有他看见Seb对着别的女生笑的时候生气。他装作一副刚到酒店什么都没看见的模样，若无其事地叫了她一声——不，两声。两声才足够让Alexia意识到她的男朋友一直站在当地。

Alexia慌忙站起身来。她的裙摆旋转起来，扑到Chris跟前。她笑嘻嘻地和那群男生们炫耀：“这是我的男朋友Chris，他在······哦，法学系，读大学二年级呢。”她拉过Chris的手在他的嘴唇上亲了一下，Chris下意识地退后了一步，像座石雕般没有感情，木木讷讷地接受了这一吻。

少女的唇香甜而柔软，他却尝不出什么滋味来。仿佛小时候母亲会在他的嘴唇上悄悄落下一吻，然后他转身睡过去，只留下一个午夜过后温柔的梦。

就是如此平淡的感觉。

Chris一向对这种派对没什么兴趣，他穿了一件很日常的衬衫外套，搭配了一条黑色牛仔。和光艳动人的Alexia站在一起，活像在机场里随便拽了两个陌生人站在一起说他们是情侣那么别扭。

Chris看着Alexia和那群校友——抑或是和外校来的异性朋友们热火朝天地聊着，感到有些无趣。他双手撑着口袋，四处打量了一番。一切的豪华设施不管他见过没见过的，落在他眼里都成了稀松平常而寡淡无奇的点缀。

一道熟悉的身影出现在视线里。

他们已经有51天没见过面了。可只消一眼他就能认得出来，那是Sebastian Stan。在Chris转头看见他时，他约莫在十米以外，恰好将头转走了一个角度，和身旁的好哥们儿说着什么。两个人的对视就差了毫厘之间，擦肩而过。

Chris很想叫住他——可他能拿什么身份和他说话呢？

两个人连朋友都算不上。Seb那无情冷漠的混蛋，Chris始终在看不见他的时候对他怀恨在心。可现在一旦看见了，Chris觉得很多压抑心底的心魔都如藤蔓一般迅疾生长，交缠在自己的心口。如果他再去想这件事，他就要窒息了。

他将视线转了回来。

Alexia笑着调侃他：“你在看什么呢？那么深情。”她循着Chris方才的视线望去，低低笑了一声。

大厅的摆钟指向七点。

该来的人也都来得差不多了，Alexia招呼着成群的朋友们赶往派对的场地。

Chris看见更多的人聚在露天的泳池边。

四周的棕榈树随夜风沙沙地曳出轻响，石青色的夜幕翻滚着浓云。喷泉的水溅到四周的人的身上，男男女女将香槟和鸡尾酒的塞子撬开。Chris就着Alexia的脚步向前走去，四处都是吵闹的声音。

他并不知道此来的目的。看着周遭这些陌生的人，他发觉自己真的不适合这种地方——他可不像他的那位前任，会在酒宴上挑着迷药般的眼，又牵着女孩纤细的手，跳着荒诞的舞，转进醉生梦死的温柔乡里。

Alexia此时已经不在他身边，Chris也没兴趣去寻她的踪影。他轻轻摩挲着手里的酒杯，里面清明的酒液映出灯光，沉淀着Chris不为人知的愁绪。

Sebastian也在这里，他该去找他吗？

Chris突然想玩那个掷硬币的游戏。他在手里晃荡了几下，投出一次正面。又扔了一次，依旧是正面。他这才想起来，他还没事先规定好，哪一面代表着他要去见，或是不见。

他苦涩地将硬币放回口袋里，拜托，Chris，有骨气一点。他就只是一个花花公子，何必总执着于缠着他不放手呢。

“Chris!”

Chris听见Alexia的声音，立马条件反射般地收敛住眉宇间那点愤懑和哀怨。他依旧摆出云淡风轻的笑容，佯装无事地转过头看去，望见Alexia向她走来。矢车菊蓝的裙子大概是用东亚进口的绸缎做成的——在焕如列星的灯光下，闪着迷人而耀眼的光。

这笑容被赶着上场迎合了Alexia还没两秒，就仓促地退了场。

她身边还站着一个人。

模样熟悉得不能再熟悉。

Seb夜色里被渲染成孔雀石的眼睛和Chris对视着，有些尴尬地打了声招呼：“Hi.”

Alexia并不知道两人之间的恩恩怨怨，朝Sebastian笑着介绍：“Seb，这是我的男朋友Christopher——他在法学系读书呢。我们在一起快一个月了，当初追求他的人这么多，我可真是幸运无比。”

“Chris，这是我的前男友Sebastian，我俩友好分手的。你应该认识他吧？他以前被叫做‘天文系小王子',这名字其实就是我取的。”

Chris刚想说不认识，却又转念开了口：“认识啊。他很有名，成绩那么好——故事那么多。”

Seb局促地摸了摸下巴，好像在轻抚他那还来不及长出来的胡须——他将眼神闪躲开来，睫毛垂落在眼睑上，微弱的碎影忽闪忽闪地晃。

Alexia觉得两个人之间的气氛有些莫名焦灼。不过她很善于处理这种情况：“行，认识就行。你们俩要不要聊聊？你杯子里的酒一丁点儿也不剩了，我帮你去再叫一瓶。”

Seb看着Chris，耳根有些泛红。

Chris躺在矮沙发里，目光随着转头投向了别处。

“其实我觉得我，我们可以试着再······”Sebastian斟酌着开了口，可觉得话锋不对，他又尴尬地闭上了口。

Chris低低笑了一声：“你没有听到吗？Alexia是我的女朋友，我们现在很恩爱。”

Seb不再试着辩驳。

最后，他说：

“对不起。Christie。”

08

前女友Alexia突然约自己去比弗利山庄参加派对时，Seb感到莫名。

他们俩分手已经是两年前了。

Seb很喜欢吃的菜Alexia讨厌至极，Alexia和Seb接吻的时候让Seb觉得口臭。Alexia控诉Sebastian的技术太烂，Seb说她的穿衣品味糟糕至极。

于是一对男女就这样再见了。

Seb想了想，回了她一个“好”。

Seb当年其实也是很爱她的，分手后郁郁寡欢了几天。女伴们听说了他和女友分手的消息开心得蜂拥而至。她们先前纳闷极了——像Sebastian这种风流至极的混蛋，居然在有了对象以后一次也没有约过她们，甚至连暧昧都没有了。

Seb在确定了自己的感情归宿后，确实不会再和别人往来频繁了。之所以他让Chris生气，其原因并非他背叛了Chris，而是Chris将他视作爱人，他却只想将他当作炮.友。

其实，自从那天和Chris分别以后，Seb觉得事情不该这样草草了事的——他听闻系里传出的一些花边新闻，Chris现在似乎受欢迎得不得了。他好像有些不甘心，想了良久，从那本他心爱的书里翻出那张字条。

他抚平那些残存下来的褶皱，上面有些圆圆的字迹竟有些笨拙可爱，Seb能想象到Chris写下它们的时候有多认真。

“今天真是一个晴朗的日子啊，我的心情却因你变得更好。”他默读。Chris可真是一个无可救药的浪漫主义者啊，他想着。

明明字数就这么点，几乎少得可怜。可是他读得比看什么都认真，好像目光要在这上面灼出一个洞来似的。

他的目光随着文字慢慢地往下，滞留在这一句上——“这是我的联系方式：······”

Seb想，他也许该主动找他的。

他键入那些数字的时候，手微微地颤。当打到最后一个数字快要拨打出去的时候，他又皱着眉头把数字全部删掉。

后来他还踌躇不决地试着去404宿舍找了一下。Chris那天出去了，是Jake开的门。“抱歉，Chris不在。”Jake冷冷地看着他，又无情地补上一刀，“但我恐怕即使他在，也不会想见你的。”

“他是一个挺好的男孩，认真、一丝不苟 、还很真诚，也有点傻乎乎的。

“我从我妈肚子里滚出来到现在就从没怀疑过我的性取向——可是我居然在过他这关的时候，产生了该死的怀疑。

“我从没见过他，他也不认识我。这真令我失望，毕竟我以为我在学校里是个不折不扣的名人。可他居然说，他对我一见钟情——要知道一见钟情都是那些骗人的小说家和编剧为了迎合那些天真烂漫的小姑娘的营词造句。我向来不信这种扯淡的鬼话。

“可是他看着我的时候又是一脸真诚，我怀疑他快要将毕生的深情都放在那里面了。于是我和他上了床——这无可厚非，我们喝了点酒，接下来的几天我都和他在一块过了夜。这只是出于我不忍心拒绝他那双好看的蓝眼睛，这眼睛里一旦落了泪，我可招架不住。

“我当时没有认清我对他的感觉——我从未在我的所作所为里找出一点符合基佬的特点。他妈的我怎么可能对男人动心？可事实证明，我可能要说，我真的看待他与别人不一样。

“我依旧和不同的女生约会，和她们接吻。那一天恰好被Chris发现了。

“我怎么就这么混帐呢？当他气成那个样子的时候我就应该和他道歉的啊。

“我刻薄无礼地又用言语激怒了他这个偏执之至的傻瓜，完全是，火上浇油。”

Sebastian忍不住在情感咨询的求助信里这么写道，“我——我只是恶习难改。倘若我真的爱上一个人，我以我的生命做担保，我一定不会和别的人不清不楚。”

拜托，我他妈什么时候才可以忘记这个人——我可真是太对不起他了。

对不起。

对不起。

几天后，Seb收到了来自资讯站的回信。

回信的大致内容是这样的：

“不得不说，你真是一个讨厌的花花公子。

你尽快去试探一下这个人的心意——他那么爱你，你却质疑他的感情，他没出拳揍你都算客气。

不要再犹豫了，如果你真的想给这段破碎的感情打上补丁，一定要主动把握时机，诚恳地道歉，把一切都解释清楚，或许他还能原谅你。

看在你信任我们资讯社的份上，上帝保佑你，他还没找到女友（或男友）。

Seb来到酒店的时候约莫下午七点，他和朋友们一块打车过来的。

这个地址他很陌生，他只在电视和新闻里见过。听说比弗利附近有许许多多好莱坞明星的豪宅，他有些兴奋地和哥们儿交谈着。

他一进大门就看见了Chris。

Chris的身边站着一个穿着蓝色及膝裙的姑娘。那女孩转过脸看向Chris时，他认出来了，那是Alexia。

然后……他们吻在一起。

他怔在那里，心凉了一截。

原来······上帝也叱责我过于花心。

他眨了眨那双凝了层水雾的绿色眼睛，趁Chris快看到自己时，狠狠转过头去。他擦了一把眼泪，又继续和朋友们谈论起那个油管上滑稽的视频。

“你的道歉太廉价了——准确来说，一文不值。”

他听见Chris说。

09

两个人等Alexia春风满面地拿着一瓶黑啤和两只酒杯过来时，已经做出了一副应付的表情——好像Alexia是他们两个人可怕的上司，唯恐她觉出什么端倪。

Chris拉过Alexia问：“你他妈叫你前男友来干什么。”

Alexia一边给他斟上一杯，一边用十分轻快的语气回答：“他和我分手的时候说过我绝对找不到一个让我满意的男友。现在我找到了——我要报复他一下。”

一旁的Seb因为四周的嘈杂声不绝，只能听得清Alexia这句故意放大音量的话。他面色一红，只好 低头去喝他的啤酒掩饰窘迫。麦芽糖的甜味在齿间肆无忌惮地蔓延，可他心里却像浸满了苦艾。

诸多关于Chris的美好的时刻一眨眼地短暂，他只能在回忆里贪婪地延长这赏味期限。

借了酒杯的遮掩，他好无所顾忌地用余光打量Chris的一举一动。与其走开去一直想着他的音容，其实比现在这干坐着一脸尴尬的境地也好不了多少。

就着一阵欲言又止的沉默，Seb头脑里那种观察的特质又开始滋滋作响了。Chris接过Alexia递过来的酒杯简简单单地啜饮了一口，便不再喝了。

他扶着额头和Alexia说，今天有些头疼，以后别叫我来这种地方了——我又不擅长和人交际。

Alexia闻言，焦急地立马为他揉了揉太阳穴，关切地问道：“很疼吗？要不要去休息一下？”

Seb撇了撇嘴，这女的真是越来越会装了。

Chris摇了摇头，而眼前依旧是雾蒙蒙一片。

过了一会儿，Seb突然觉出有些不对劲。

喝了这么点酒就头疼的症状——凭借Seb多年的经验，Chris肯定是被下药了。而他身旁只有一个Alexia，现在正努力怂恿着Chris离开着地方去酒店里休息，甚至言语里还提到了“订一间房”这种暗示性极强的话。

Sebastian一下子猛地站起身来，狠狠地推开Alexia。Alexia被他这一推推懵了，她看着前男友蹲到自己现任的跟前，神情急得好像那是他孩子一样——Sebastian又侧过头来看她：“他不是你男朋友吗？你做这种事情干什么！”

Alexia被他这种过激的反应吓到了：“我做什么了？就算我和我男朋友做什么，你干嘛要来插一手？！”

Seb将她的话暂时搁置在一边，只好紧紧地抓牢了Chris的手。他正冒着涔涔的虚汗，手放在Seb的掌心里不住地颤抖。此刻他的意识已经不足够清醒，耳朵里嗡嗡地冒着响，只有当Seb的吐息附在他耳边时，他才恍恍惚惚地认出来，这就是他午夜梦萦的人啊。

他轻轻地喊：“Seb······”

Sebastian尽心尽责地拍着他的肩，他听着Chris细语呢喃的声音，心都快化了。

Alexia看着这幅情景都快僵成石头了，她激动地大声问：“你还没回答我的话呢？！”

Seb不耐烦地回过头去，这一次，他想也没想就说：

“因为——

我喜欢他。”


End file.
